


Diggle can't take more of your ust Olicity

by fishcollective



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are getting ridiculous around each other, and Diggle has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diggle can't take more of your ust Olicity

**Author's Note:**

> Intermezzo sent me (fishcollective) a little ramble scenario in which Diggle gets fed up by the (pretending not to be) flirting and ust and stuff; Oliver is working out on the with the bar and whatnot. Felicity is doing her computer stuff, eventually moving onto a portable tablet. She can’t help but look at Oliver who is “amazing and kind and also built like a Greek god”. Diggle is watching and tries his best not to snort out loud and roll his eyes to much. Felicity’s behaviour isn’t too out of the ordinary but Oliver’s reaction to it is. He actually seems to be showing off! “Is Oliver trying to rile Felicity up on purpose? Oh, wait. Maybe it’s his blatant attempt at not!flirting because Oliver’s a lot of things, but denial is still his middle name.” And she ended it with a piece that I just continued on, proper fic style instead of just a scenario:

_Diggle rubs his hand over his face and groans. He didn’t sign up for this when he joined Oliver’s team. He understands how difficult starting a relationship can be, but this circling around each other, the incredible amount of tension between Oliver and Felicity…all of that is getting out of hand. He makes another noise of frustration and…_

…gives up. As he walks up the stairs to the club he raises his voice.

"This is ridiculous. Get down from there Oliver. You two need to sort this out. Now." He lets the door shut behind him. They are on their own, and they better have gotten through things by the time he returns in the morning.

Oliver lets go of the bars and drops to the floor with a thud. Sweat is making his well sculpted torso glisten. Greek god indeed. He walks up to Felicity, stopping just inside her personal space. Her eyes are locked on her tablet and he can see how she’s clenching her jaw, trying her utmost to not look at him. 

"Felicity." At the sound of her name Felicity gives up any attempts to ignore the man in front of her. "Do you have any idea what Dig was talking about?" Oliver continues. 

"I uh…" Felicity isn’t often at loss for words, but it’s hard to concentrate with a modern Adonis invading her personal space with a quizzical look on his face. Oliver puts a hand on her shoulder, like he always seem to do. But this time it makes he wince slightly. "This. It’s, you… I… we. Uhm. I think maybe he saw me look at you when you were working out. I mean, I wasn’t looking. Okay I was looking, but it’s hard not to. You’re making a lot of noise and when your trapeziuses are flexing like that it’s…" Oliver is quirking a smile that makes her lose her train of thought again.

"I might be to blame for this as well. I saw Diggle looking at me too. I mean, not that way. I just think he noticed things.” Oliver doesn’t let go of Felicity’s shoulder or attempt to move away. Rather, he moves a fraction closer. He can hear Felicity’s breath hitch and her eyes dart to the rivulets of sweat trickling down his chest. “I was showing off. For you. I knew you were watching, and well…” Oliver decides that Diggle is right. This can’t go on. So he leans in, eliminating the last bit of space between them, and kisses Felicity. Square on the mouth. Pulling away he pinches his lips and smiles. “So?”

"Uh. Mhm. Yeah." Felicity can’t focus her eyes. What just happened? Did, did Oliver Queen just kiss her? While not wearing a shirt?

"Felicity?"

She stretches her hand out, places it on his tight abs. She feels that if he could just go right out and kiss her, she can touch. Her fingers tremble slightly.

"Felicity?" Oliver repeats.

She finally looks back up at him. “Yeah? I’m… I’m fine. Uhm. Thank you?”

Oliver laughs. 

"Did Dig just play match maker?"

Finally Felicity smiles and gives out a short laugh.

"I think so. He must’ve seen things we didn’t."

"Yeah. So…" Oliver eases Felicity up from her chair, and presses closer to her. "Where do we go from here?"

Felicity just smiles.


End file.
